


Don't Look Away

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard keeps his eyes open on Jim’s command</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> written for today’s lovely [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/590853.html) upon jim_and_bones whereupon the boys are gloriously naked in bed (not together but one can only wish!) Comm is f-locked so must be 18 and a member to view the pretty!

Leonard’s eyes closed as he felt Jim’s sure touch against his chest, fingers spreading against sweaty skin in ever expanding swathes and caresses. The air felt hot and close against his naked skin and the room was mostly silent, bar the odd aroused grumble coming from Leonard himself and the odd swish of movement as Jim shifted upon the bed. 

“Bones,” Jim said, suddenly, quietly, voice pitched low with amused intimacy.

“What?” Leonard mumbled, eyes still closed to the world as Jim stroked ever downwards. 

Fingers tickled against his abdomen, drawing intricate and impromptu patterns against his skin. Leonard sucked in a breath when Jim’s fingers touched a particularly sensitive and ticklish spot, before Jim repeated his name again.

“Bones, look at me,” Jim commanded, voice easily turning from his bedroom voice to his captain’s voice. 

Leonard opened his eyes, eyes flashing green in the meagre light as a frown appeared, and creased the skin between his brows.

“Dammit, Jim, what is it?” he asked, slightly distracted from the caresses that Jim still poured upon his body.

Jim smiled then and leant in, lips ghosting against Leonard’s mouth, tongue lapping in little kitten-licks against the seam of Leonard’s mouth. Leonard groaned then, hand rising up to cradle the back of Jim’s head, tongue sliding easily, unobstructed into Jim’s open mouth. He reached for Jim when the other man drew away, before Jim spoke again.

“Keep on looking at me, Bones,” he said, reaching for the lube and squirting it over waiting fingers.

Leonard watched, breath hitching in his throat as he waited for the cool press and burn of Jim’s fingers inside him. 

“Don’t look away,” Jim commanded, a soft smile curving his mouth and sending amused sparkles deep into his eyes. 

Leonard didn’t speak, couldn’t speak, breath tangled and caught in his throat as Jim finished preparing him and drew away. The doctor watched, shifted, spread his legs wider still, rested his heels against the small of Jim’s back as Jim slid home inside him, breath stuttering and catching as Jim started making love to him. Leonard’s eyes remained open, hands resting easily against Jim’s shoulderblades, eyes resting in turn upon Jim’s face. He caught every last shimmer of reflected arousal that skittered over Jim’s face. He watched the way Jim’s face went lax when the other man climaxed and the way that Jim’s breath stuttered and died in his throat when he choked out Leonard’s name. 

Leonard’s eyes finally closed when he came himself, body arching up to meet Jim’s, the other man’s hands holding him while his climax threatened to shatter him to pieces. He felt the other man’s mouth trailing soft kisses across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, against his mouth and jaw, and finally down to his neck and shoulders.

“Jim,” Leonard mumbled against Jim’s hair, hands still dragging against salt-sweat-slick skin when the other man rolled away.

Jim shushed him with another kiss applied to waiting lips and Leonard spoke no more.


End file.
